Purikura!
by yuukuzuri
Summary: This interesting thing made Misaki do something that she never thought she would be doing. Willingly.


Don't get deceived by the title. Really

Warning: OOC, future fic?

Disclaimer: I don't own Kaichou wa Maid-sama or Maid-sama or KWMS or MS or whatever you would want to call it :P

* * *

><p><strong>xxx<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Prez, have you ever done purikura?"<em>

That was what he said yesterday and on top of that; insisted that they'd try it out. Misaki was scowling again in her head _'why the hell did I agree to this again?' _she remember those beautiful green eyes begging her with an instance an image of a puppy appeared from behind him.

"That stupid alien! He knows well that I can't say no when he gives me that look!" Misaki fumed inside he head as she ran a hand over her styled hair courtesy Suzuna; her little sister. Usui insisted that they hung out together this weekend because they hardly seen each other the last week because of the fact that they went to different schools now.

Ayuzawa Misaki had been dating Usui Takumi; or she would prefer to call him _'perverted outer space alien'_ who never forgets to remind her how much of an alien he was; for almost 6 months. He still never fails to surprise her with childish things that she has forgotten since her second year of junior high.

She was on her way to the place they promised to meet; a game centre. She hasn't been to one of these places since she became a high-schooler. She would sometimes accompany Suzuna because there was a raffle she wanted to enter but for herself to go; there was simply no time to play around.

"Well, I should at least enjoy this time. I haven't done any of this since junior high" Misaki smiled to herself. She saw Usui sitting at one of the benches outside the game centre and approached him.

"Your early again Usui" she had a frown on her face. He had been coming early to all their dates, it made her a bit guilty for making him wait.

"Your just to slow Ayuzawa" Usui said in a matter fact tone. He smiled to his beloved girlfriend, holding onto her hands.

"Excuse me? I'm actually 10 minutes early that the promised time!" Misaki started fuming and gripped Usui's hands in hers. "You're the one who's too early. How long have been waiting this time?"

"Hmmm?" Usui was still a little dazed from looking at her cute face slowly coloring with a frown deepening. "I was just too excited to meet you" He smiled sweetly "Besides, I have only been waiting for 30 minutes"

"What?" she said in disbelieve "Honestly Usui! If you wanted to meet 30 minutes early, you should have just called me and said so!" Misaki sighed while closing her eyes.

"That's what you get for not letting me come and get you" Usui said standing up and putting his arms around Misaki's shoulders "You make me all messed up with the time" He let go once Misaki pinched his stomach that was in front of her, still fuming. "That hurt Misa-chan" he pouted.

"We're in public idiot! And yes, I prefer no people are around when you want to do something like that!" Misaki was annoyed. He had been trying out PDA for a while now. He knew she hated PDA, but keep on trying it on her whenever they were somewhere with lots of people.

"Yes, yes" Usui chuckled happily as he took Misaki's hand "Let's go to the Purikura booth. That one looks free" while dragging the still cursing demon prez with him.

"Have you ever done Purikura before Usui?" Misaki asked him as they entered the booth.

"Honestly, I haven't. I was watching some news about it the other day. That's why I thought it would be fun to do it with you" He smiled to a blushing Misaki. "You like Purikura Prez?"

"Well, I wouldn't say I don't like it…." Misaki looked up to him while still having an internal debate with herself _'Are you crazy Misaki? That photo booth would mean that you have to sit on his lap!' 'Who said anything about sitting on his lap? We can sit side by side!'_

Misaki was still muttering under her breath as Usui looked at her strangely but waited for her to finish the debate she was having with herself. After about a minute, after finally deciding, Misaki looked up to an amused Usui.

"There's this photo booth I like better than the Purikura machine" Misaki said with a face of deep crimson "I used it with my junior high friends because we like the black and white pictures better" Usui arched a brow at her in question.

"This way" Misaki said pulling Usui's hand towards the passport photo booth. Shyly, she pulled him inside and sat beside him on the long bench inside it. It was crammed inside for two people to be in as it was only supposed to hold one person at a time. Usui was still in shock when she pulled him in without any protest, knowing well that if they were going to use the photo booth means that she would have to sit on his lap if they wanted both of their faces to be visible in the photos.

Usui and Misaki stayed quiet for a while; still too shocked her boldness and the latter trying desperately to conceal her embarrassment for her actions. When Usui finally recovered from his shock, he playfully whispered into her ears "My girlfriend is getting even more cunning than ever" before pulling a surprised Misaki onto his lap. Misaki was too surprised to even complain as Usui inserted the coins to activate the photo booth.

Still very red in the face, Misaki smiled shyly at Usui as she wind her arms around his neck and shifted to find a more stable position. Usui was enjoying every moment of it; not wanting for her to pull away for being too embarrassed if he were to comment on her actions; smiled back to her while putting his arms around her waist; making sure she wouldn't fall off.

When the photo booth started both of them looked into the camera and smiled. When the first flash blinked, they both chuckled. While waiting for the next photo to be taken, Usui looked at her who was still smiling to the camera and kissed her cheeks as the camera flashed; signaling the second photo had been taken. Misaki looked at him in surprised and as the third photo was commencing, Usui looked back into the camera. Misaki took her chance and kissed his cheek as the third flash blinked. A surprised Usui looked back at her and they both smiled as the fourth photo was taken. Not wanting to waste the moment, Usui pulled her in for a kiss as the last flash blinked.

Even after all five photos were taken they haven't broke off from kissing each other. Being too engrossed in their making out session they forgot where they were until someone from the outside knocked on the booth "Ummm, are you two done in there? I need to take some photos too" a middle-aged woman called out a bit flustered. Misaki and Usui broke off as soon as they heard the knocking; untangled themselves from each other and apologized fervently to the lady, both very red in the face. The lady had moe flowers all around her while saying _"aaah – young love" _as they apologized again before taking their ready photos and turning to leave.

"I told you I didn't like PDA" Misaki saying a little defensive. Usui laughed happily as they walked hand in hand aimlessly around town.

"How was this my fault?" Usui said grinning from ear to ear. Misaki went silent, she knew it wasn't his fault; it was hers.

"Come on, which photo do you want?" Usui pulled her to the nearest bench and sat down; showing her the photos. Misaki took the photos from him and her eyes went rounded before her blush returned. Her mouth gaped at the photos. _'This is too embarrassing! What the hell was I thinking?'_ she buried her face in her palms, trying to hide her embarrassment.

Usui was actually enjoying himself watching all the different expressions on her face. His smile got wider as her tore up the second and last photo. "I want these two. You can keep the rest" Misaki was still cursing herself in her hands.

"Are you regretting it?" Usui said, his voice was a bit disappointed as he smiled sadly. Misaki snapped he head towards him as he finished his words.

"That's not it! I don't regret it" She said quickly, taking his hand "I-It's just…a bit embarrassing that's all. Being discovered like that was embarrassing. I don't regret taking those photos with you!" Misaki said firmly, not wanting to hurt his feelings. Usui's eyes widened at her confession before he smiled at her.

"You're just way too cute" Usui said before engulfing her in a hug. Misaki returned the hug shyly before pulling back and saying "Don't you dare show those photos to anyone you hear me?" warning him.

"Of course Misa-chan" Usui smiled at her and kissed her nose.

"It's not every day that Misa-chan would make out with me in public"

"Shut up alien!"

* * *

><p><strong>xxx<strong>

* * *

><p>Yeah, well, so, it wasn't really about purikura but I was the best title I got :P I have only done purikura once before because it was damn expensive. They were really nice though XD<p>

I case you don't know what purikura is, it is a sticker photo booth where you can create a lot of different designs on the selected photos that you want before printing out the stickers. It's common in Japan and most Japanese girls love them. PDA is the abbreviation for 'public display of affection' in case you didn't know what that was :)

Okay, I know I have bunch of other stories I should be updating but they just don't seem right for publishing just yet. I will post chapter 3 of _The Will_ once I've finished re-reading it. I have bunch of other one-shots in line as well but I'll have to look trough them properly first.

If you have any questions about this or my other stories, feel free to ask. I will try my best to answer them.

REVIEWING makes me happy. When I'm happy I write more :)

Love lots,

yuukuzuri

17th August 2011

5.00 pm


End file.
